Five Years
by peanut0565
Summary: Jack is sent off on another military mission in the middle east, the mission was suppose to take 3 weeks at most, then hed be able to return to CTU and everything, but after 3 weeks he doesnt return, they go to investigate to find that his whole team had
1. Prolouge

**Five Years**

**Authors' Note: **dont own any of the 24 characters...enjoy my story...

**Summary:** Jack is sent off on another military mission in the middle east, the mission was suppose to take 3 weeks at most, then hed be able to return to CTU and everything, but after 3 weeks he doesnt return, they go to investigate to find that his whole team had been slaughtered, and he was no were to be seen...present day, 5 years after that event, he returns...

**Prolouge**

Jack had just recieved a call he never thought he recieve again. The military, they wanted him back, they said just for one mission then theyd leave him alone. Of course Jack being who he was didnt refuse. He was suppose to report to the nearest base in 3 hours since the call. He needed to say goodbye to his daughter though.

"Kim?" He knocked on her apartment door. She pulled open the door and smiled. She always liked when her father visited her. She ushered him inside the apartment, that she and Chase had shared. They had just recently gotten married, a month ago, and now she had moved into Chases' apartment. It was a nice apartment, just big enough for 2 people, but not to big. It was perfect.

"Hey dad" She said while ushering him inside. "Hows it going?"

"Um...Kim, I just wanted to say good bye before I left, I am sort of in a hurry" Jack got right to the point, confusing Kim immensely.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" She asked.

"The army called me, They told me I was the only one that could pull off this mission. I could not refuse them" Jack explained.

There was a long silence, Kim had contemplated about begging her father to stay, to stop going on these dangerous missions, he had enough trouble staying alive at work. The armys' missions were always undoubtfully more dangerous, but she knew she wouldnt be able to persuade him out of it. She was silently defeated before she started even.

"How long will you be gone?" Kim asked.

"They said 3 weeks at most" Jack smiled weakly, pulling his daughter into a farewell hug. Kim snuggled in for a long good hug, one of the last ones for awhile.

"Be careful" Kim said, as Jack started to pull back.

"Dont worry, Ill be back before you know it" He smiled then left for the base.

Later at the Base...

"So you want me and the team to go into the highly guarded palace and assisnate this person?" Jack asked reading over, once again, the objective of the mission. It seemed relatively easy, at least on paper. The palace was located in the city of Baghad(sp?), the capital of Iraq.

"The plane is waiting for you now, the team should be on their way to Iraq as we speak, This will be a quick and fast mission" The commander of the base explained.

"Thats what they always say..." Jack mumbled, shuffling the papers back into the file and heading off towards the plan.

2 Weeks later...

"Alright men, this is the day, we can get this done and get home to our families faster" Jack spoke to encourage the men infront of them. Each one of them in full camoflauge drag, along with himself. Armed with rifles and hand guns. This was the day they would break into the palace. This is the day that will end this mission, and then he can go back to his life, his family, and his job.

"Lets Go" He signaled his men as they went to their perspective places.

Jack then gave the go to enter the palace, as soon as he was about to enter himself, he realizes its a trap. He shouts for everyone to retreat from the building, but its too late.

Another 2 weeks later...

The army was starting to wonder why Jack and his team had not returned to the base. They get suspisicious as they send a team to search the area for them. They come apon the palace, its burnt down. The back-up team rushs to the fallen palace to find bodies everywhere, all the soldiers on Jacks' team were dead, they found everyone's body, except for Jacks'.


	2. Return

**Authors' Note:** alright heres alternate chapter 1, tell me what u think, should i keep going in POV style or go back to third person? also just reviews on the story would be lovely

**Chapter 1: Return**

_Kims' POV_

"They found him..." What? They found my father? No hes suppose to be dead! They Told me he was dead! We had a funeral! Everything Hes 6 feet under how can he be found! O this is far too overwhelming!

"He will be back in an hour" No way, they are serious. They found him. Yes i found it a bit odd that they couldnt produce a body, they made up some fable about how they couldnt find it. How could they have just given up on my father like that! I just finally started to accept the fact that he was really dead after 5 years! I hadnt realized i was shaking now, i hung up the phone slowly. Putting my hand over my mouth, breathe, calm down. I lean against the counter starting to feel slightly dizzy.

"Honey? Who was that?" I glance over to Chase, sweet Chase, I love him. Hes been so good to me. Especially after those lying bastards told me my dad had died! When He really was just missing.

"Hes alive..." I say quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. I still contemplate over this though, this cant be real can it? For 5 years though, what the hell had happened during those 5 years? No i cant think aobut that, i hadnt realized i had stopped breathing, then i started to fall backwards, falling into the darkness.

_Chases' POV_

I was cheerfully enjoying my morning, reading the newspaper before Kim had gotten that call. That call had shakened her up pretty badly, I basically had to jump to prevent her from hitting her head on the floor. Jack was alive. Even I couldnt believe that. I mean 5 years ago, that person from the army came, and told us the dreadful news. It was 5 years since Jacks' funeral. And now they had found him? I know how much Jack ment to Kim, and this is overwhelming for me, so I could only imagine her feelings. I carry her over to the couch, laying her down, kissing her forehead lightly.

I head back to the kitchen grabbing the phone. I dial CTU and make the preparations needed for Jacks' return. Tony had answered the phone. He knew now too, along with his wife Michelle. They both wanted to come over when they brought Jack home, to make him feel welcome. So I invited them over for a little welcoming home party. I think Jack would like that. I mean Tony had been close friends with Jack, as far as I could tell at least. They both were very fond of Jack, as Jack was fond of them. Though I didnt exactly know the condition of which Jack was in, I just assumed he would propably like that, it would propably make him feel more at home, I hope at least.

_Soldier's POV(one of the men that found Jack)_

My squad had just taken over an unknown labor camp, just outside the city limits of Baghdad. We were searching the area for fallen prisoners when we found him in a hole in the ground, propably used for those who disobeyed the people who ran the place. He cowered away from us at first, but we eventually were able to coax him out and into our care. He seemed like an injuried animal, he acted like one at least, like a wounded dog that had just learned that he had done a wrong thing for his master. Who ever this man was he seemed fimilar somehow.

We finger printing this man, only after that we realized, this was Jack Bauer. One we thought to be dead. He was as good as dead in this state I thought at least. He was a mere shadow of what he had been. Most of his weight had gone, he was all skin and bone. His clothing was just rags, the pants he had on were just barely staying on, they were far too large for his state of being, propably when they had first brought him there they would have fit him, but now, they were loose and he tied them tightly with a rugged piece of thick rope. The shirt was the same way. Both pieces of clothing had holes in it, and were very dirty. His skin was unnaturally pale, even for a fair skinned person like himself, and he had numerous new scars along his body. He seemed truely afraid of us, even when we were able to coax him out, he didnt say a word. He just shaked keeping his arms wrapped tightly around himself, around his ribs. We suspected his ribs were broken, by the way he was walking and breathing, but he wouldnt let us touch him. He flinched everytime one of us tried to go near him. We had finally gotten him to the base, still he did not say a word. He had a number tattooed into his neck, We propably figured it was a way of IDing the prisoners, though at the time We had the place taken over most of the prisoners had escaped, everyone but Jack. I wondered if he could still talk even. The doctors at the base had to sedat him to get him cleaned up and examined.

When he came around he found himself in a new place, first he panicked, he hadnt said a word yet, but was showing signs of panic through his actions. I was lucky enough to be the one to escort him back to the united states were able to calm him down, I kept telling him he was safe. I called him Jack, though it seemed he hadnt responded to his name. I sort of pitied him, for I did know the legacy of which was Jack Bauer, the one that had taken down terrorists at CTU, and had done the impossible on the army missions. The man before me, was a mere shadow of his former self. If it were not for the hard facts, I would not have believed this man cowering at their mere presences, not even making eye contact with me, was in fact Jack Bauer.

_Jacks POV_

They had just arrived me to a new place, a place they called CTU. They said I had worked there before. They were going to drop me off at my old job enviroment, where my 'daughter' and 'son-in-law' worked also. They would take me from there. They lead me into the conference room, and left me there. I just sat there silently, wondering where I was, but too afraid to look around. I knew the name of this place, but I wasnt sure if they were lying to me or not. They could be just as bad as my captors. Whom of which they tell me are dead now, I dont know what to feel. I had grown so dependant of them, though they treated me like shit. I knew they treated me like shit, but it was like I could do nothing about it, if i did theyd beat me up, and throw me in that hole for a week or two. O how I hated that mud hole, thats where they found me. I thought the captors had came back to teach me another lesson, a lesson i didnt require anyways. I knew the punishment of being curious far too well. I knew the punishment of speaking out of turn, also far too well, and that is why I stayed silent the whole time. I had forgotten my former life, the life of Jack Bauer as they tell me, I had apparently even forgotten my name. My name and former life was useless to me. I hadnt needed if after they had captured me. They gave me a new name. They had even tattooed me new name on me neck, in blue. They broke my spirit time and time again, until there was no more spirit to break. I still believed was was at the camp, the one that I had lived at for 5 years, they tell me. Its kind of hard to believe them, I dont trust anyone anymore. The one they had taken me to after that day, the day of the mission, thats when I lost my trust in any human being. I hardly remembers the mission even anymore, just the screams, the screams, that haunted me every night, until I stopped sleeping, stopped remembering, forgetting everything was the only way I would survive. All I needed to know what how to survive.

"Father?" I hear a female voice. I knows Im the only one in the room so she must be talking to me. The men on the plane had told me of his former life to pass the time. I didnt budge, I just continued stared at the floor mindlessly, rubbing my ribs with my arms that were still tightly wrapped around my mid-section. The one called Kim moved to me, she knelt down in front of me, looking into my eyes. I finally dared to take my eyes off the floor and look into my daughters' eyes, only to find myy hadnt known her, she was a stranger to him. He just stared at her, saying nothing.

"Everything will be fine" She said, slowly moving her hand to his knee, placing it there. I did not cower from her this time. I sensed she was right, I sensed the good in her presense, it was a nice feeling after just wicked people from day to day. Though she was basically a stranger too me, I felt as though he had known her for years, even though I had, I still felt like I was meeting her for the first time. I continued to stare, trying to remember my past life, the life I had before they captured me. I felt that she was right, I hoped she was at least. I had been in captivity for so long, I felt a mixture of feelings once they said I was free. Freedom, I had been trying to gain my freedom for so long, my hope that I would succeed was taken after a year or so. Freedom became a lost cause, something that I knew I would never be able to have again, and with that loss of hope was the beginnings of the loss of the true Jack Bauer. The memory of me was fading, my past life was slipping from me like the hope of ever being free again was.

But now I was free, now that I had gotten what I sought after for 5 years now. I need to make things right, I need to get myself back. Ive been lost for so long. I need to come back. I hope I can come back. I want things to return to normal. I need things to return to normal, after all that has happened. I remember now though, a little at least. I remember saying good bye to her. She was silently begging me not to go, I could see it in her eyes. I told her id be back before she knew it, but I wasnt. I am back now, she has lived to believe I was dead for 5 years now. 5 years of mine, and everyone around me 's life that we could never get back. I felt tears threatening my eyes. Im so glad to be back, to be free!

"Im sorry..." I mumble, my voice cracks. I remembered just then I had spent the last 2 weeks in silence, in that mud hole, before they had gotten me out and I also hadnt spoken the whole way back. I couldnt, I didnt know it was real. I didnt know it was real until I saw her face, I heard her voice. O god Kim Im back, and Im so sorry.


	3. Car Ride

**Authors' note: **ok u guys can tell i stayed with the POV style...i dunno i like this style more '

**Jack-Rocks: **yea i was going for total sadistic look, seems i have achieved it, and through out the chapters i may reveal more, in a brutal detailed way, certain things that happened through out those 5 years of containment, so its all good, thanks

**Bobdabuilder0804: **i was going for u readers to feel really sad for poor jackie, it seems it did worked, and i will reveal more from over the years all the hell he has gone through, in like a flashback sense, lol, and thanks, i was going for as original as I could get it

**Chapter 2: The Car Ride**

_Kims' POV_

I had just stood in the doorframe of the conference room. Taking it all in. My father reminded of of something i would have a saw out of a holocaust victims' book. He wasnt the same I knew that for certain, but I hoped he would remember me. They told me he was totally a mist to everything they explained to him about his life, like he was hearing it for the first time. It took me a minute before I could get up the courage to say anything.

"Father?" I call out to him, no response. He is just staring at the floor. I sigh heavily moving over to him slowly, in a non-threatening way, like the people who brought him in and told me. They also told me he was fragile at this moment, physically and emotionally. They filled me in on everything. I knelt down beside him, he didnt even budge. I know he knows I am here, but why wont he acknowledge the fact that I am. Hes been through so much, he has changed so much. I just want him back, thats all I want, for things to go back to normal. I sense his fear, if its towards me I dont know, but hes afraid. His avoiding contact with me shows this. Finally after awhile He looked into my eyes. I then saw everything, I could read him better then before, he wore his emotions on the sleeve now, before he was as hard as steel, nearly impossible to read. But now that steel had softened, broken, his spirit had broken. His fear to accept reality I think, maybe it was the fact that he had been held captive for so long, they actually broke him. I didnt think it was possible after all the hell i witness him go through, but he had broken. This was evident. This saddened me greatly, the one proud, patriotic man that i knew to be my father was reduced to this. Who could be so evil? I never understood it.

"Everything will be fine..." I try to reassure him, but it doesnt look like it helped much. I place a comforting hand on his knee, they told me he would cower away at the fear of touching, but he didnt. Did he remember me? He must have since he just continued to stare at me with those i think guilt ridden eyes. He has nothing to be ashame of though. I am glad he is alive.

"I'm sorry..." I hear his voice for the first time. They told me that he hadnt spoken since they found him, they wondered if he still could. His voice was ridden with exhaustion, lack of speaking, pain, and fear, all balled up into 2 simple words. How can he be sorry? I should be the sorry one, I should have stopped him from going on that mission. I could have done so much, but instead I stood back. I let him go, and for that fact he is like this now. I want to do everything possible to try and bring him back to normal, but I know this will be a long recovery, if he recovers at all. I shouldnt think like that, he will recover!

"Theres nothing to be sorry about" I say simply, he shouldnt blame himself for what had happened. Hes alive and back with the people who care about him. I just fear that his psyche has been too badly damaged. I mean he was in a labor camp for propably all 5 years, god only knows what they put him through.

"Lets go home" I say moving my hand from his knee in a gesture to help him up. He refuses to make contact with my hand, and stands up slowly by himself. I can tell he has become very anti-social now, very isolated. I dont blame him, for what i fear propably happened to him over there in the middle east. I can only imagine. All I can do is hope, hope that he will open up, and let go. I think that is the only way to get him to return to normal.

I lead my father through the hallways, he keeps his head down, his arms wrapped around himself and stares only at the floor ahead of him. I greet Chase at the car as he opens it for Jack.

_Chases' POV_

I just opened the door for Jack, waiting for him to get in. He stopped just as Kim had. He continued to look at the floor, his glaze moved upward. I saw his expression, it was as if this was the first time he had ever laid eyes on a car before. He took a loud swallow, as if in fear and approached the car slowly, observing his surroundings. It was if he had expected the car to just attack him. He then took a side step, away from me. It wasnt the car he was afraid of, it was me. He was afraid of me, he hadnt made eye contact or any contact at all towards me.

I back away from the car door, assuring him that i am not here to harm him in anyway. Of course not, how could he think of such a thing. But I realize again what he had been through, and I accepted the fact that he will be like that towards me for awhile. I watch him slow and shakily climb into the car, he tries to close the door by himself, but he cant. This only proves how weak he really is. I went to help him but Kim shakes her head and helps him instead. He isnt fearful of her as he is of me.

I suddenly remember about the welcoming home party at home. I know this is a bad idea so i grab my cell phone quick dialing Tonys' cell.

"Almeida?" Tony answers.

"Hey Tony, Its Chase" I reply.

"Michelle and I are just heading over to your house now" He stated.

"No, now is not a good time for this, can we do a rain check?" I quickly intervine. There was a paused silence.

"Alright..." He said. "Cya later then" Tony ended the call. I hung up the phone and climbed into the drivers' side. I glanced over to see Kim trying to help Jack put on his seatbelt, it only took a few more seconds before everyone was ready, then we set off towards home.

_Jacks' POV_

"Theres nothing to be sorry about" I dont understand, I should feel guilty. Why is she saying this? I broke her promise, i should be sorry. And I am. I truely am, I disrupted everyones' lives when they thought I was dead, and now again when I returned.

"Lets go home" She removed her hand from my knee and gestured towards helping me stand up. I dont need any help, I can do it by myself, and so I did. I follow her closely, staring at the ground only, as she leads me through all these coridors, going to an unknown place to me. Finally we reach a huge black automobile, I think at least. I havent seen one in a long time, i only vaguely remember what one would look like. There is a man standing with the door opened for me. I warily step cautiously towards him, could this be another trap. I watch the man back off and head around the one side of the car. I dont think this is a trap, but I should be wary of that man still. I climb into the car slowly and shakily, I cant help shaking. Im cold, its only a response to a stimulus. If your cold you shake, right? I try and close the door by myself but it doesnt budge. Dam this thing wont move! Kim shuts it for me with ease, I look at her. Am I really that weak? I think before all this i could do that, but now I cant. That scares me.

In the car i just look around, the seat I am sitting on is the most comfortable thing I think I have ever sat on. I feel slightly like a king, being very spoiled by all this. I dont deserve all of this. Kim moved to the seat infront of me, she glanced back, and started to help me put on this strap thing. Shit. I was right this is a trap! They are trapping me in. I start to struggle only to be ment by Kims' calm reassuring words that I am safe. If I am safe then why are you strapping me down! I calm myself down some, I dont think Kim would do any harm too me. No shes my daughter she wouldnt. Once she got the strap down on me the man had gotten in the seat with the wheel on it.

The vehicle starts moving, I am slightly startled by it as it pulls out of the dark area into a much lighter area. The outside, I see the sun through the glass window. I glance around at my surroundings, there were so many buildings, and green plants everywhere. Im definitly not in camp anymore, there was just dirt, mud, and sand. This vehicle is moving so fast, going through so many things its hard for me to keep up with observing. I see people walking around, talking leisurely, being propably friends. I have no friends. They hated me at camp, even the prisoners. All of them were set to gang up on me, give me the hardest time of all.

After about 20 minutes we pull into a paved area, infront of a building. I think its a house. My daughters' house. In which that means the man who was driving must be the one they told me was Chase. Kim opens the door for me, I stay put, not making eye contact with her. I cant move anyways, I dont know how that strap thing is un-done. She reaches over slowly and un does it for me. I edge my way out of the car, now not as afraid to look around, I glance around slowly scanning the area without making any eye contact with either Kim nor Chase.


	4. Home

**Authors' Note: **alright its only going to get more depressing guys, warning i guess this is lol, in this chapter you will get a hint at what Jack did at the camp, well...a little hint...lol, let your imaginations run on that hint, its somewhat obvious, i kind of go right out and say it, well, to an extent, youll learn more over the chapters what all happened...

**Bobdabuilder0804: **yea it only gets more depressing, thanks for the originality hands down part lol

**goinDowney: **thanks, but sorry its staying the POV style, you voiced your opinion a little late, lol, sorry mate, already got 3 chapters done in POV, not going back and re-doing them all, so live with it lol

**Mav32: **yes I did, and thanks

**Chapter 3: Home**

_Kims' POV_

I hadnt realized how weak my father was until he was trying to close the car door by himself. I wonder partly how he is still on his feet walking. How long had he been like this? There was so many questions i wanted to ask him, and in time i propably will get the chance too, but now I dont think I would an answer, I propably would only push him farther away.

In the car, I was trying to be nice and helpful, by helping him put on his seatbelt. He flipped out on me, not verbally, but physically, he didnt hurt me, but he was struggling, fighting to keep the seatbelt from going on him, finally I had calmed him down and was able to put it on him. I turned back into my seat, he was frightened i could tell that. I think he thought i was strapping him down to do something harmful to him, a trap maybe.

The ride home was pure silence, I glanced back from time to time, to see him just gazing out from his window. I think he was truely fanasinated, like when a kid goes on a ride to somewhere they had never been before.

Once we got home, I opened the door for my dad, too find him trying to figure out how to unfacen his seatbelt, but was grasping the concept that he had to press the button on the clip to let the strap go, he was just pulling on the strap. I reached over pressing the button, the strap came loose. He pulled himself out of the car, frowning slightly. I think he feels weak that he couldnt do it himself. He rewrapped his arms around his mid-section once he got out of the car, glancing around.

"Welcome home" I say to him. Chase had already made his way into the house. I moved over to Jack and attempted to place a hand on his shoulder, he cowered away at the touch. I sighed.

"Come on" I said gesturing my hand to follow me. He stepped towards me, as I started towards the house. He followed me slowly, I could hear exhaustion in his breathing rate. I knew he had had a long day, so I figure we would have some dinner then he can go sleep.

I open the door to let him go in first, but he stops right infront, as if waiting for me to lead him in. I noticed he hasnt made any eye contact with me since in the conference room. I then walk in, leading him in. He follows me, but then stops once hes inside. He looks around.

"Its not much, but it works" I say to him, our house isnt really that big. It has 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room, thats about it. It is all Chase and I could afford on our wages, one would think someone working at such a well known government building as CTU, would make some good cash. I mean our wages are nice, im content with what we have, but its not like we are rich.

"What do you mean not much?" I heard his voice a second time, Im glad he is talking to me. I think he is amazed at how much stuff we cram into this house.

"Here let me show you your room" I said, not exactly sure on how to answer his question, so I just didnt. I walked down the small hallway and opened the door to the spare room which would become his. I had just enough time to go out and buy him another set of cloths, and some sleep cloths. We can wait until tomorrow to go and get him some more clothing, I figured, then at least he could choose what he wanted. The doctors at the army base they brought him too had given him some cloths they had on hand, it wasnt much, just a t-shirt, and some pants, it would due for now, I guess. I opened the door and led him inside, flipping on the lightswitch as I went in. His eyes scanned the room, He smiled weakly, making eye contact with me for a second time.

"Thank you" He said softly, he seemed to be truely grateful for the room, with just a bed, closet, and a nightstand with a table light on it.

"The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the right" I pointed to the door. He nodded in acknowledgement then walked over to the bed, sitting down. By then I realized he had been crying softly. I walked over to him sitting down next to him.

"Whats wrong?" I ask, please answer, I beg him silently. He realizes I had noticed him and quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"I am so tired..." He said simply. I figured there was more to that, but didnt want to press him further.

"After we eat, you can go to sleep, Okay?" I said, placing my hand on his knee, this time he didnt shudder.

"I dont sleep anymore..." He told me flat out.

"Why not?" I ask the obvious question.

"Sleep only makes me remember what I want to forget" He answers me, taking a deep sigh.

"What do you want to forget?" I ask, propably knowing the answer.

Before He could answer Chase called out that dinner was done. He looked at me, wanting to answer my question, but He didnt, he slipped back into the isolation silently defeated. I sigh heavily standing up and going towards the door, I hear him follow me.

_Chases' POV_

"Dinners Done!" I shout out as I carry the hotdish that Kim had prepared that morning. I watched as Kim came, followed closely by Jack. I smiled at the both of them, after finishing up setting the table I sat down. Kim and Jack had already sat down and were waiting for me. I looked at Jacks' expression, I think he was astonished by the food, that labor camp he was in must have given him near to no food at all. Kim dished some onto his plate and mine.

I smiled at her and started to eat. Kim always was a good cook, and I always made her know that I thought she was a good cook. After a few bites I glanced up looking at Kim who had also had a few bites but was looking at Jack. He hadnt touched his food, he instead had folded his hands together infront of him closing his eyes and was whispering something in arabic. I think he was praying, I didnt take Jack to be one for religion, but I guess maybe they made him do this before he ate, or he took it up to keep his mind off his harsh reality. Once he finished he had started picking at his food, he was a little defensive over his food.

"No ones going to take your food away" I said, smiling. Jack glanced at me quickly, then continued to eat. That glance was so far the only contact he has made to me today. I continued to eat. Jack had finished eating before me and Kim, he had only eaten a 1/4 of what Kim had given him, and Kim hadnt given him that much. I think she thought he wasnt use to getting alot of food. I took everyone's plate and went to clean up. Kim took Jack back to his room.

_Jacks POV_

I sat down at the table, next to Kim. Chase had brought out this hotdish. O my god, It looked so good. I mean it definitly tops the dry rotting bread I got at the camp any day. Kim dished some onto the plate infront of me. I then went into my usual custom, before dinner, I always prayed. I had taken up religion in the first year of my containment, it was something that i could escape to, even just for a short while. It was what kept my hope alive longer. I prayed in Arabic, I know it would be my second language, but It had become like a first language to me during my containment. It took me awhile to get back into speaking English, at first I thought i couldnt, but it was like riding a bicycle, as so they say. I began to eat like I usually did, hovering over my plate, glancing from time to time at my surroundings. My fellow inmates at the prison would often try and steal my meal, the first year, I dont think I ate, the last 4 I began to be overly defensive, just so I could eat, It was called survival of the fittest. Never thought Id have to use that term literally but I did what I did to survive. That was the key thing, just to survive, and hope for some means of escape.

"No ones going to take your food away" Chase said, slightly mocking me. I think he was mocking me at least, I send a glance over in his direction then continued to eat. Once I was full, which didnt take much, I pushed my plate away from me slightly, saying none-verbally I was full. I felt bad that I couldnt eat any more though, It didnt look like I had eaten that much. I didnt, but then again I havent had anything to eat in like 2 weeks. They dont feed you when your in the hole, and I thought on several occasions in there that I was going to starve to death. Which wouldnt be that bad, death was a way of escape. I couldnt bring myself to actually going through with killing myself, but I contemplated it. O how I contemplated it, thats one of the main things I thought about, most of the time. But i figured the guards would propably end my misery sooner or later, after so many times of trying to escape, or causing trouble. I had become quite submissive though over the last year, last year was when I truely lost all hope in being rescued, or escaping.

Chase cleaned up the area as Kim led me back into the room she gave me. That room is so luxurious, I dont deserve all of this. She pulled out some cloths, a blue t-shirt and some loose pants, like the ones they gave me at the camp, but these were alot nicer. I havent had new cloths in 5 years, Ive worn the same thing day in and day out. And within the last 24 hours Ive gotten 2 new sets of cloths. I feel guilty for just getting all this with giving nothing in return.

"Do you need any help?" She asks me, I shake my head no. I can change myself, I am not a baby. I havent lost all my knowledge. Actually I kept it all for the most part, because of the work they made me do in the camp. I felt kind of special in that camp, I got to work with a computer. I was supervised of course, but they told me what to do. I didnt agree with it, but I couldnt voice my opinions. I did a few times, I regretted all the times, immensely. I shudder silently to myself, at just remembering the punishments that I endured.

I hadnt noticed Kim had left me alone. I thought she was going to stand by and watch me do this, but she gave me privacy. I havent had privacy in 5 years, it felt nice. Really nice infact. I slowly change into the clothing she gave me, and neatly folded up the other ones. The ones that the other people had given me. I finally got a clean look at myself, I had been caked with dirt and dried blood for so long I hadnt saw the actual damage. I looked terrible, I dont think there was an area on my body that didnt have a scar, or a bruise of some sort. I painfully reminisce on each of the scars as I finish dressing myself.


	5. Collapsing

**Authors' Note: **alright this is the first chapter where their will be an actual flashback, short chapter yes, but trust me, its as good as any, at least my opinion '

**Jack-Rocks: **yea im trying to get it as depressing as possible ', and now im starting to work in the flashbacks and such

**Bobdabuilder0804: **thanks, yea chase is a lil arrogant, just a bit...lol

NOTE: I combined chapters 4 and 5, for those who have read the shorter version of 4...heres the real 4 '

**Chapter 4: Collapsing**

_Kims' POV_

I had just left my father to dress. I walked into the living room, where Chase was. He was sitting down on the couch, relaxing. I think everyone has had one long day, and I am, for one, glad its almost over. I need some sleep, I sit down next to Chase, snuggling up to him. He comforts me, kissing my forehead.

"I say its time we hit the hay" Chase whispers in my ear. I smile, and kiss him on the lips.

"Sounds good to me" I reply to him. As I was about to get up, I heard a loud thump. My thoughts instantly went to Jack. He finally pushed himself too far and just collapsed, I bet. I immediatly run to his room.

_Chases' POV_

I was just about to stand up with Kim and head off to bed, when my ears perked up towards the loud thump. I knew exactly what Kim was thinking as she dashed off to Jacks' room. I quickly followed her.

I nearly plowed right over her once we reached the room, she stood in the door way, shocked I think. I peered past her, to see Jack in the ground, out cold. He must have collapsed, only a matter of time I thought. He was really weak, I wondered how he was still on his feet even at the time when I first saw him. Kim ran quickly over to him, dropping to her knees beside him.

"Lets get him to the bed" I said moving over to him, and putting one of my arms under his neck and the other under his legs, at the kneecaps. I lift him up, not suprisingly he was light, very light. I placed him on the bed, in such a way so he wouldnt wake up with kinks.

"I guess he will sleep tonight..." I heard kim say, what did she mean by that.

"What?" I asked her, she turned to me then.

"Earlier he told me he didnt sleep anymore, I was afraid I was going to have to give him something to make him sleep..." She sighed then hugged me, I hugged her back, then we left the room, turning off the lights as we did. We then also went to bed.

_Jacks' POV_

I had just finished getting dressed when the dizzyness returned. I didnt think it was that bad, but when I went to step it took over me, and I collapsed to the floor, the darkness took me then.

_Flashback_

_I awoke to find myself restrained to a chair in a dark room, with only 1 light, a dim light, hovering over me. My head his throbbing along with my chest. I look down at it, my chest has been robbed of its shirt, and army gear. Along with my pants, they have been taken too, to be replaced with a raggy pair of pants that resembles what I wear when i sleep. Accept for the fact that they are all brown, and worn out. My chest had a few holes in it, near my right shoulder. I think I have been shot...not just once, but maybe 3 or 4 times. The dried blood covers it, making it very hard to see, that definitly caused the pain I figured, and I propably hit my head too. I try and think what happened. _

_The mission. Did anyone survive? What happened? I try to process my last thoughts before entering the darkness but my head is throbbing, to the point were I cant think straight. I look around then spot a shadowy figure standing before me. _

_"Where am i!" I shout at him nearly, the pain only caused more confusion, and being confused usually pissed me off, I need to know what happened! My answer to this questiong came in the form of a crow bar, across the face. My head jerked violently to the right, talk about whiplash. I cough loudly, I think I bite my tongue. I spit out some blood, I definitly bite my tongue._

_"You will speak only when spoken too" The man with the crow bar hissed, I glared at him. He came into the light, it was the first time I really got a good look at him. He looked like any other Arabian man to me, black beard, hair consealed by a tan thing, and tan robes. Like Ill listen to him, He doesnt own me._

_"What happened to my men!" I hissed at him, baring my blood stained teeth. Again I was ment with the answer of that same crow bar, I felt my jaw crack at that time. I heard it crack too, I moved my head back to glaring at the man, though my mouth hanged limp, and open. Blood pouring down my chin, and nose. My jaw is broken, I couldnt close my mouth. The pain is unimaginable. This man was strong, definitly, so much force into 2 blows. I dont stand a change, I am already injuried as it is. _

_"You will listen to me Bauer" He lowered his head to be level with mine. I glare at him defiantly. _

_"Your records said youve been tortured before, but have never been broken" The man continued, I just glared at him, trying to not show the pain that was all too evident in my expression._

_"But everyone has their breaking point, You of all people should know this" He spoke to me as if he already broken me. He wont break me. No he wont get anything from me. He can kill me for all I care, I am not saying anything to him._

_"You are propably thinking I want information on your government right?" He asked me. I just continued to glare at him coldly. I am not going to give you anything, bastard. Thats what I wanted to say, if i could function my mouth that is. _

_"I have plans for you Bauer, and the less you struggle, the less pain youll have to endure" He spoke as if he was offering me something. I dont give a dam. Jack Bauer doesnt come that easily, and you are going to give up before I break. Everyone gives up before they get to me. Without warning again he wacks my hard in the forehead of the same side as before, with the crow bar. Thankfully the darkness takes me then._

_Later on..._

_I awoke the second time, breathing raspily, through my nose. They had duck-taped my broken mouth shut. It still hurt like hell, but now it was given a small chance to heal, though propably improperly. I dont think they will give me a chance to actually seek good medical attention. _

_This time I awoke to be dangling above the ground, My hands tied above my head and the same man before glaring at me face to face._

_"You will break, Mark my words" He glared at me, then punched my hard in the stomach. I cringed, making a muffled moan. Your going to have to try harder then that. He punches me a few more times in the same spot, breathing just became 10x more difficult for me right there._

_"How much pain can you take?" The man smiled wickedly as he brought out that crow bar, the same one from before I think. I glare at him defiantly, thats all I could do, at the moment. Unless. Wait, Theres an Idea. I swing my legs hard backwards then forwards, kicking the man with all my force and the force of gravity, the man stumbed backwards and fell over, shouting in pain and anger as he did so. I started to try and unhook myself but was failing miserably._

_The man regains his footing standing up, hissing furiously. I think I just made things worse for myself. He pulls out a shot gun. Shit. I struggle more against my restraints as he points the shot gun at me. Then I heard the shot, followed by unbelievable pain. I didnt get a chance to see where it hit me, the pain took over and pushed me into the darkness._

Then I awoke from the shaking. Someone had their hands around me trying to hold me down. I twisted around trying to fend them off me, but none provailed. I then slipped my eyes open, to see Kim, she was trying to keep my pinned down. I stopped fighting. I saw the panic and concern in her eyes.

"Calm down now, Its okay, Your safe" She kept repeatively saying to me. I am hypervientalling. I cant slow my breathing down. I start coughing violently, I cant breathe. Help me...someone... I think Kim sees the panic in my eyes and lets my arms go backing up. I signal towards my throat, trying to make them know I cant breathe. I try to stand up, gasping for air, but I cant get anything in. I fall to my knees grasping my chest, am I on fire? My chest hurts, I cant breathe. Help me somone.

"We need to get him to the hostipal quick!" Kim shouts turning her head, to Chase, who I just realized was standing there.

_Kims' POV_

It was about 2 am when i heard him shouting insanely. I instantly was on my feet in his room. He was struggling on his bed, wrestling with an invisible object, or thing. I realized he was sleeping as soon as I toppled on him trying to calm him down and wake up. He fought me in his sleep for awhile, but then finally awoke. He was having a major panic attack, I let off him so he could calm down. But his body wouldnt let him, He couldnt breathe He signalled towards me that he couldnt breathe. He collapsed to his knees when he tried to stand up.

"We need to get him to a hostipal Quick!" I shout turning my head to Chase. I knew he had followed me into the room. I went over to Jack and started to help him to stand, he was holding his chest, trying to breathe but failing. At this rate he will pass out quickly. I instruct him to take deep calming breathes. He does so, but still doesnt get as much air as he should, I could here pained gasps inbetween. Its more then just a panic attack I think, That worries me immensely. I help him hobble through the house, led by Chase who was scurrying off to the car.

_Chases' POV_

Ok to say the least I was a bit paniced when I heard the shouts coming from Jacks' room. Kim had nearly flat out ran into there. I took a more slower approach, I yawned sitting up and moving to Jacks' doorway. I sighed heavily, in concern, as I saw Kim was trying to wake him up. Finally she managed it.

But something was still wrong, Jack he wasnt breathing. He was in the midst of one of the worse panic attacks Ive ever seen. He couldnt calm himself down. Kim then shouted at me what we were going to do, she was right in taking him to the hostipal. I sprinted towards the vehicle to be followed slowly by Kim helping Jack to the car. I opened the back door to our car, Kim pushed Jack in gently forcing him to lay down, then crouched down in back trying to keep him calm. I closed the door once they were in. I then jumped into the drivers' seat and sped off towards the nearest Emergency room.


	6. More Problems

**Authors' Note: **alright, more intensive stuff, a twist even in this chapter, make things even more depressing and sad...'

**Jack-Rocks: **yea i finally did, more is on the way, '

**Chapter 5: More Problems**

_Kims' POV_

I had forced my dad into the car, making him lay down on the back seat. I crouched down in the area below the seat, trying to keep him calm as I could and keep him breathing. Chase had jumped into the drivers' seat and headed off towards the nearest hostipal. I could tell my father was going to pass out soon, very soon. I kept trying to reassure him that it was going to be okay, and to try and keep taking deep breathes. He was clutching his chest for dear life almost, fighting to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. I could tell this was much more then a panic attack, a panic attack wouldnt cause this much pain, I dont think. After about 5 minutes of driving Jack finally lost his battle with conciousness, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and closed, and his body went limp. I checked his pulse on instinct, it was there but fading, quickly.

"Hurry up!" I lashed out at Chase. I didnt mean to lash out at him but i was worried and concerned by my father. I hope he understands.

"We are almost there" He replies to me, glancing back quickly, then pulled into the Emergency Room Bay area of St. Johns' hostipal.

_Chases' POV_

I jump out of the car first, running flat out into the hostipal going to the check in desk.

"I have a man in the back of my car that desperatly needs medical attention quickly!" I spoke to the nurse.

"Lead me to him" She said, signalling a few doctors, and another nurse to help her. I led the team of doctors and nurses to my car which was parked right infront of the doors. Kim pushed the door open for them. They pushed Kim out of the car, in a kind but rushed way, they moved Jack onto a gurney and rushed him into a trauma room.

I was told to wait in the waiting room with Kim. She wrapped her arms around me, crying softly. I embraced her, trying to comfort her. I led her into the waiting room, and we both sat down.

_Jacks' POV_

I was trying my best to breathe like Kim instructed me too, but it hurt so much. I still wasnt getting much air even with the deep breathes, that only seemed to hurt more. Darkness was threatening to take over me, I was holding my chest tightly attempting to stop the pain, but it was failing miserably. I was trying to stay concious for Kim for the most part, but I failed at that as well. After only a few minutes in the car. I fell back into the darkness.

_FlashBack_

I awoke to find myself on the ground in a pitch black room. My immense pain from before had faded some, but was replaced with hunger, thirst, and exhaustion. I cough some trying to sit up. I cant see anything infront of me, not even myself. I press my hands against my chest gently, feeling around. I found the 4 holes in my right shoulder easily enough, they had been stitched up.

Then I remembered the shot gun, being fired at me. I quickly run my fingers along my chest, searching for the entry point. I found it finally, a huge hole, well it had been stitched up as well, but it was big. It was just left of my heart. How the hell did I survive that! They must have professional doctors here, at least good enough to keep me alive. Keep my in this miserable hell hole.

Is the army even looking for me I wonder. Are my teams individually being held in seperate rooms such as this? Are they alive? The mission is still fuzzy to me. What happened? What do they want with me? I contemplate this.

What felt like an eternity in that pitch black room, was really only a week they told me once they opened the door. I winced closing my eyes as the bright light invaded the dark area. I wanted to speak but then I remembered my mouth was taped shut, yea it still hurt, but it should be healing up pretty good now.

The two men entered the black room and picked me up. I could just barely stand on my feet. They basically dragged me down the dim corridors into another room. We got to the middle of it, then they pushed me down onto my knees. They knew I wasnt going to pull anything, Im too weak to pull anything. I havent eaten in a week, and Ive been injuried pretty badly. I am not that stupid to pull anything in this state. The man that beat me before came forward, with a old style shaving devise.

"Have you learned your lesson Bauer?" He asked me. I glared at him menacingly. He slaps me across the face, my head jerked hard to the right. Im going to have whiplash for a Long time. He walked around me. He started to shave my head. I hissed angerly at him, what the hell is he doing to me! I want to do something but I see several guns, pointed exactly at me. So I let him shave my head.

"When are you going to realize, I own you, And you WILL do as I say" The man said seeing that I was about to attack him, even If i died in the process. Id rather die then be owned by someone. No one owns me. As soon as the blade pulls away from my head again I wipe around as fast as I can and punch the guy in the stomach. He groans and falls backwards.

"Teach Him A Lesson!" He says regaining his balance. A few men surround me, strong men. They punch me a few times until I curl up into a fetal position on the ground, they kick me continiously. Just before I was about to pass out again the men stop.

"Get him up" The men roughly grab me up onto my knees as before. I can barely keep on my knees, I am so dizzy. The man walks to infront of me.

"At least we got your head shaved now, lets go onto the second part of the transformation" He smiled wickedly, pulling out a rod from a furnace that I just realized was there. A glowing hot metal rod, it had a long number at the end. He had the men hold me still. I knew what was going to happen now. The end that had a long number on it, the glowing orange end, was pressed onto my neck hard. I could actually smell my skin burn. I squirmed to get out of the pain, the agony, but the men held me still. I groaned in pain as he held it there for an unnecessary ammount of time, propably just to bring more pain and agony to me. Finally what felt like an eternity the thing was taken off my neck. I huffed in pain trying to catch my breathe as well.

The men let go of me and I fell to the ground, shaking in agony. The man smiles tossing the rod back into the bucket of water, it sizzled. I glare up at the man in pain, trying to get to my knees again.

"People will now refer to you as 135797531" He told me. How dare he change my name to a number.

"My...name...is Jack...Bauer" I hissed through my broken mouth, it hurt like hell. But I needed to show I was not going to fall for this shit. They wont reduce me to a slave! Or whatever they wanted me to reduce to. They wont do it!

"So 135797531 can speak now fellows, You guys know the punishment for speaking out of turn. I dont think 135797531 does, teach him" The man hissed then left Jack to the several guards.

The guards surrounded me again. I dropped to the floor pulling into the fetal position again. They kicked me repeatively. I think I heard a few of my ribs break in the process. Just before I passed out they picked me up and dragged me out side, the first time Ive been outside in awhile. I glance around at the buildings, it looked like a prison for sure, it had a retaining wall all the way around it. I winced again as the natural light was alot for my eyes to handle. I saw other prisoners walking around aimlessly. They too had tattooed numbers on their necks, and same clothing as i had. Aside they had a shirt, I just had pants.

The brought me to a hole that was covered with a simple wood planks ontop of it, nailed together. They opened it and just tossed me down there. I must have fell over 15 feet, because when I hit the muddy ground it was pitch black again. They must have put the cover over it again. I tried to move but pain streaked through my body, my right arm was broken now, and propably my right leg as well. I landed on my right side. The whole was just wide enough for me to lay down flat, but thats about it. Did they just leave me to die now? In this mud hole that could pass off as a well.

_Kims' POV_

After an hour one of the doctors came to talk to Chase and I. I nearly tackled him. They shouldnt have taken that long I think at least.

"You are his daughter?" He asks me.

"Yes How is he? Can I go See him?" I asked instantly.

"Yes, He should be fine, I have discovered some health issues though. He had a heart attack, which I think you thought was a panic attack right?" He asked.

"Yea" I answered simply, I knew it was more then just that, but I didnt know what else more.

"We got him stable, but I think he may need a heart transplant. His heart is very weak, and is just barely hanging on as it is. If he should have another heart attack, I think it would propably be his last." The doctor explained. I gasped as the mention of a heart transplant.

"We need to get him a new heart soon, I put him on the donors' list. He has a good chance I think of getting one soon. For now I reccommend his stay hostipalized" The doctor explained to me. I nodded in agreement with the fact that he should stay hostipalized, this is really serious.

"How long do you think it will take to get him a new heart?" I ask.

"Im not sure, It could be a few days, it could be a few weeks, it could even be a few months, Let me take you to his room" He started to lead me towards the ICU area of the hostipal. They gave Jack a private room thankfully. Chase was holding me the whole time, trying to comfort me.


	7. Doctors

**Authors' Note: ok another smaller one...with 2 flash backs this time**

**goinDowney: thanks that is cool**

**bobdabuilder0804: yea...bad memories...hostipalization...the whole thing **

**Jack-rocks: yes its depressing **

**Chapter 6: Doctors**

_Jacks' POV_

_FlashBack_

_The light was blinding. A man was lowered down to me. He placed his fingers on my neck, searching for a pulse. I was too weak, and too injuried to even open my eyes. I kept telling myself that they would let me out sooner or later, but they hadnt. They hadnt for like a week. I thought I had finally done it, I had finally pissed them off to the point where they were killing me. _

_The man was satisfied checking my weak pulse and pulled me up into his lap, letting my head and legs dangle downwards. I heard him shout something in Arabic, Then we were being lifted up. The light was even more blinding, even if my eyes were shut, I could feel the heat, and the light of the sun on me. _

_I felt them toss me onto the dirt ground, it felt alot harder then the muddy ground I was on for ever. They were talking in Arabic, I wish i knew what they were saying. There were 2 of them though, I know that. Then after the conversation ended they picked me up, taking each arm in their hands and started to drag me towards an unknown place. I finally opened my eyes just a inch, but enough to see the building they dragged me into. They drag me into the first room, theres a metal table there, along with some instruments that I do not recognize. Are they going to torture me again? They must be, they are going to until Im dead, I think. I take a deep breathe as the one man drops my one arm, letting me hang limp on the right side, and grabs my legs. Then both of them lift me up onto the table. I gasp slightly as I hit the cold hard surface of the table. _

_Another man then hovers over me. I think he notices my eyes are open a little._

_"Your lucky to be alive 135797531" He uses that bloody number. That is not my name! They are not going to subject me into answering to that! I attempt to glare at him, but it propably only passes off as a glazed over stare. If i wasnt so weak Id kick his ass right then and there._

_"I saved you from them letting you die in that hole, You should be thanking me" He saved me from being in that hole! From dieing! Thanks man, thanks alot, I TRUELY appreciate it. I think far to sarcastically, I wish i could say that. My mouth is so sore, I still cant move it. The tape is still all over it. _

_Thankfully the person I pursume to be a doctor quite talking. I couldnt handle anymore of his voice, it was annoying. And I still just want to slap him around some, if i could move that is. He moved away from my field of vision. Sadly he returned within a few seconds with a syringe. What was in the syringe? He sticks it in me, and pushs the liquid in me. I have no idea what it is, but I start feeling sleepy. I think it was a sedative. The darkness takes over me then._

_Kims' POV_

I was sitting next to my fathers' bed, rather impatiently waiting for him to wake up. Though I hated the fact that he is going to have to stay here for a while. I was gently holding Jacks' hand, the one with the IV in it. Chase was watching the television in the room, sitting in the chair next to the wall. After a few hours of just sitting there I too had gotten involved in watching the television, to the point that I nearly almost forgot where I was, and who I was with.

Finally after 6 hours I was slightly startled by Jack moving. He jerked his hand out of mine, sitting up quickly. He was urgently and in a paniced shock looking at the IV attached to him. He tried to pull it out of his arm, but I intervined I pushed his arm back from the IV.

"Its alright" I kept repeating myself to him. Chase had ran off to find a doctor, or nurse.

"Where am i!" He asked confusingly, struggling against my hold on him. I hated holding him down, but he was going to strain himself more if he didnt stop moving.

"In the Hostipal, Please Calm down!" I answered him, trying to keep him from moving, though he still attempted to struggle. Chase came in with 2 nurses. The nurses pushed me out of the way then continued with putting restraints on jacks' wrists, and hooking them to the bed posts on the sides. He pushed against them in an attempt to free himself but he stopped. Finally after a few minutes he stopped, realizing he couldnt escape. The nurses sighed and left the room.

"Kim, Please, I dont want to be here..." He started to beg me. I wanted to cry, he was in such a desperate state.

"You have to stay here, You have heart problems...The doctors say you need a new heart" I explained to him.

"The doctors! No dont let them near me, Please!" He continued to beg me, I think I hear fear in his voice. He must be scared of the doctors. Why though? He must think they are going to hurt him more. I glanced over to Chase. He shrugged and stayed silent, in his chair again.

"They arent going to hurt you Dad" I replied to him the best way I knew how.

"How do you know that! Before they forced my heart to stop! They revived me, and brought me back! Then they did it again and again! I dont trust them! Please Take me Home!" He actually started to cry. Silent tears fell down his face in his plead. I hadnt realized I started crying too, they put him through so much. I hate them. Id kill them if they werent already dead. I cant take dad home though. He needs medical attention.

"These doctors wont do that, Trust me" I answered him. Me crying wasnt helping the situation very much, but I couldnt hold it back. If what he said was true, thats just unbarable to think about. I take a deep breathe, rubbing the tears out of my eyes. Jack had stayed silent then. I think he wanted to trust me, but he propably has 5 years of just bad experiences with these propably fake doctors.

"Ok..." He mumbled looking down at the blanket that covered his legs.

"Thank you, now I think you should try and sleep some" I smiled weakly. He actually took my advice this time, good no arguement, I didnt want to argue with him anymore. He closed his eyes, and propably within seconds he was asleep again.

_Jacks' POV_

_Flashback_

_I awoke again this time to a completely pitch black room again. I sigh heavily, which turns into a coughing fit. I hack up something warm and wet, I think Im coughing up blood. Everything hurts. I can barely move. After what seems like an eternity I finally stop coughing. I cant keep going like this. I wont get out of here alive at this rate._

_After some time passes I hear the door open. But i dont see any light, or anything for that matter. Its still pitch dark. That isnt right. I feel a set of strong arms pick my up, and start half dragging me. I ignore the pain for the msot part right now trying to figure out why cant I see anything. I feel my head move, but I cant see anything. I think my eyes are still closed, but I cant open them. Am I blind folded? I dont feel anything over my eyes though. This is strange. I feel the set of strong arms toss me to the ground. My arms hit the ground as the rest of my body collides with it. I start coughing again, coughing up the blood. Why is there so much blood? This isnt right. _

_"135797531" Someone uses the number they gave me. Propably trying to get my attention, No i will not answer to it. That is not my name!_

_"135797531!" The person yells. I feel their foot connect with my mid section. I curl up instinctively, not acknowledging them at all._

_"Are you deaf now as well as blind, 135797531?" He asks me. Im not deaf, I am just not answering to the number! I Have a name! Use it! _

_"135797531, I know you can hear me, your just refusing to answer. right?" I feel their hand wrap around my chin and force my face propably towards theirs. I still cannot see a thing. _

_"You cant see me? Can you, 135797531? Good, the poison seemed to work" He told me. He poisoned me! Thats why I cant see. I feel another needle pentrate my skin, once again. What are they putting in me now? Before anything else I fall unconcious again._


	8. Tony and Michelle

**Chapter 7: Tony and Michelle**

_Kims' POV_

I finally had gotten my father to fall asleep again. What he said though stayed in my head. They had stopped his heart over there, more then once? How was he still living if he wasnt treated properly. That bugged me the most. No wonder he had heart problems. I pitied him, i could understand why he didnt like the doctors now. They must of done the unspeakable to him. I felt like i wanted to cry thinking about this. Chase moved over to me and hugged me in comfort.

_Chases' POV_

I had just witnessed what i could only explain as a nervous break down. Jack had nearly ripped the IV out of his arm and tried to leave. I saw fear in his eyes even at the mention of doctors. I could only imagine what they had done to him. What they made him do. I truely feel sorry for him. I moved over to Kim and hugged her to try and comfort her, because it looked like she was about to cry.

Few hours passed in unearthly silence. Finally the door had opened and i saw 2 people I didnt expect to see. Tony came in first followed by Michelle who was holding Tonys' hand.

"We heard what happened..." Tony said quietly. Kim had fallen asleep in the chair.

"We wanted to see him" Michelle said.

"hes asleep now" I commented glancing over to jacks' sleeping form.

_Tonys' POV_

"How bad is he?" I had to ask. I had heard what had happened through CTU, and i had to see him for myself.

"He is going to need a new heart" Chase edged over to me and Michelle. I gasped in unison with Michelle. I didnt think he was that bad.

"Has he woken up yet?" I asked.

"Yes a few hours ago, it seems hes afraid of the doctors..." Chase sighed heavily. I could tell he was quite shaken up by this.

"Tony and I can look after him if you and Kim need a break" Michelle was thinking the same thing by that statement, I glanced over to Kim who was asleep holding her fathers' hand.

_Michelles' POV_

"Okay, but i suggest we wait til he wakes up again, he might not remember you that well...or at all..." Chase said quietly.

"Alright..." Tony said then sat down in one of the empty chairs. I followed his action and did it myself. A few hours past, and i was on the verge of falling asleep.

_Jacks' POV_

_FlashBack_

_"135797531, Come you need to start your work" The guard hissed picking me up by the arms and forcing me to stand. Some how I manage to stay on my feet, i had lost so much strength and energy from just being here for i dont know how long it has been. I havent done much aside from getting beaten, and worn down. They finally had gotten me into a submissive mode. I finally dropped the strong facade, started answering to the number. Started to drop everything. I knew it was the only way i could survive, if i didnt drop this facade i wouldnt last much longer. For now i shall stay submissive, and formulate a plan to escape. _

_The guard half drags me along across the court yard of the place and leads me to a room. He roughly throws me in, as i go face first into the ground. I slowly struggle to my feet spitting the blood from my mouth as i look up seeing a desk, chair, and a man standing by the chair._

_"135797531, sit here" He orders me. I slowly stumble to my feet and sit down with the desk infront of me. I look at the laptop on the desk as it has a blank screen on it._

_"I want you to hack into the US governments' files, find missle locations" He told me what i had to do. I just stared at him for a second._

_"Understand?" He asks me. I just stare at him, like i am going to betray my country for you, thats what i want to say. I just stay silent though. I am rewarded with a hard slap across the cheek. I nearly fall out of my chair from the head jerk, but i regain my composure and just continue to stare at him._

_"Do it!" He hissed slapping my cheek again. My head reels, then i look at the screen. I am not going to do this, I just cant. It goes against everything I stand for. I glare at him defiantly._

_"DO IT!" He yells at me, I still glare at him silently. He then punchs me in the rib cage, i fall backwards yelping in pain, the chair comes with me as my head hits the concrete floor. The man hisses in frustration as he goes to the door and shouts something in arabic._

_The guard comes back and picks me up, dragging me to the middle of the court yard. Where the hole is...He flips the wooden door to the mud hole open and tosses me down there. I land hard on my old injuries, i landed the same way as the first time. I hear my arm shatter again as I whimper in pain. The guard pulls the door back closed, leaving me in darkness again. I am not going to help them hurt my country, even if i have to stay down here forever._

I stirred awake again in the same room. I scan the area to see 2 new strangers in the room. I look at them carefully, I feel as though i should know them. But I cant place any names on them. I move my eyes over to Kim who is sleeping, I dont jerk away this time, she needs sleep. I will let her sleep. I move my eyes over to the last being in the room, which is Chase. He saw that I was awake and moved over to me.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Chase, side glancing at the 2 new strangers in the room.

"Tony and Michelle, they were your friends before..." Chase trailed off. I glanced at Tony and Michelle, and smiled weakly, finally memories with them were flooding back into my head, the same as what had happened with Kim and Chase.

"They wanted to see you" Chase stated. I looked back at him.

"How long have i been out?" I asked him.

"8 hours" He answered.

"How long have they been here?" I asked another question.

"3 hours" He answered again, he then moved over to the couple in the chairs and prodded them awake. All 3 of them then moved over to my bed.

"Hey Jack..." Tony smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Michelle asked.

"Ive been worse..." I answered, which was true. I have been worse, alot worse, but I have also been alot better too. At least I think I have.

"Do you mind if Kim and I go home and get some rest?" Chase asks.

"I dont want to be alone..." I said the truth. I really dont trust those doctors, I need someone I can trust to stay with me.

"Tony and Michelle will be here" Chase said.

"Alright..." I answered submissively, though I want Kim to be by me. Chase smiles weakly as he moves over to the sleeping Kim, picking her up into his arms. She was a heavy sleeper I realize, she didnt even stir by this movement. I wish i was that heavy of a sleeper. Maybe i was a long time ago, but not anymore. They leave the room, leaving me with Tony and Michelle.


End file.
